The Cupid Teller
by FurryFriends143
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hollywood Arts one Friday. Tori and Beck find out that a lot can change over a weekend. Maybe even a realtionship status. Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any oc's I make, thank you. Please give me feedback, I'd appreciate it.


I'm back! I know I said I wasn't going to put this up until I finished Bori Love: A Victorious Story, but I couldn't wait any longer. So I hope you enjoy it! I will **NOT **be continuing this, it is strictly a one-shot, so please don't ask. Thank you! : )

Jade Backs Down

(Beck and Jade are broken up, but friends.)

**Tori's POV**

It's a normal day here at Hollywood Arts. Well it was, until this new girl walked in Sikowitz's. Well I'm guessing she is new, because she made the mistake of sitting in Jade's seat.

Tori looking out for her, turned towards the new girl. "Hey you, hi." Tori says getting the girl to turn toward her. "I know you are probably new, so I'm going to help you, you might want to move. That is Jade West's seat." Tori tells her. "I was told there wasn't assigned seats." The girl responded, obviously confused now.

"Well there aren't, but you see Jade is very… hateful." Tori informs the newbie. "Thanks, but I think I will just sit here." The girl replies. "Are you sure?" Tori asks her, remembering when she sat in Jade's seat herself, but she was use to her by then. The girl politely nods and returns looking upfront, waiting for Sikowitz to appear. "Ok." Tori says, mainly to herself and looks upfront also.

Just then Jade walks in. "Ughh, listen here new girl, get out of my seat!" Jade yells at the girl who is still looking up front. Tori decides to defend the poor girl. "Jade just leave her alone, she's new." Tori tells Jade from her seat. "Stay out of this!" Jade yells at Tori and stomps up to the girl in "her" seat. When Jade gets a look of the girl's face it's like her eyes pop out of her head. Jade's that is.

"I think I will just sit here." The new girl says proudly. "Ok, I'll sit somewhere else." Jade says and takes a different seat. The new girl sits there smiling, while Sikowitz comes in through the window and starts teaching. _Wow, Jade West just backed down, from a new girl. _Tori thinks through out class. She needed to talk to this girl again. 

Hey, I know you 

Class ends and everybody starts leaving. The new girl starts to leave, but Tori stops her. "Hey, excuse me, new girl, wait up." Tori says catching up with the new girl. "Hey." The girl says to Tori. "How come Jade backed down to you? Did you put a spell on her or something? Can you teach me how to do that?" Tori asks all at once. "You ask a lot of questions, but Jade won't fight me. "Why not, not that, that is a bad thing just, why?" Tori asks full of wonder. "Let's just say I'm an important person." The girl tells her. "Oh, ok, what is your talent?" Tori asks. "I act, so I'm an actress, and you…?" The girl says, not knowing Tori's name.

"Oh sorry, I'm Tori, I sing and act." Tori tells her. The girl immediately lights up. "Wait, Tori, Tori Vega?" The girl asks her. "Yeah." Tori replies. "I know you!" The girl tells her. "How?" Tori asks with confusion, all she did was perform once. "Well for one I saw you in The PMA'S, you are a great singer by the way." The girl says. "Aww, thank you!" Tori says, she has a fan. "And, my family talks about you all the time." She adds. "Ummm." Tori says, slightly afraid. "No, no we aren't stalkers, not at all you see my-." She starts, but gets cut off my the bell. "I'm going to be late for class, I'll see you later." The girl says and fast walks away. "Wait! How do they know me!" Tori yells after the girl, but then walks to class.

Olivia Oliver

**Tori's POV**

It's the end of they day and I can't find her anywhere! She was in none of my classes all day today! I need to find her! Wait! There she is, by the doors!

"Hey!" Tori says walking up to the mystery girl. "Hey Tori, are you following me?" She asks. "Yes, but you never told me how you know me." Tori informs the girl. "Oh, yeah right sorry, my name is Olivia, Olivia Oliver." Olivia as Tori just found out, tells her. "Hi Olivia, but how does that tell me how you know me?" Tori asks Olivia. Olivia doesn't respond, but rolls her eyes, until a familiar voice comes up. "Hey Tori, Olivia ready to go?" Beck says walking up to the girls. "Yeah, one second bro." Olivia says and looks at Tori, not saying anything. "Oh your, that's, ok now I understand." Tori says once it finally sinks in. "See ya Tori!" Olivia says and turns around.

"Wait, we need to continue this here." Tori says to Olivia, causing her to turn back around and receive Tori's number. "Ok, I'll text you later, bye." Olivia says and walks out with Beck. "Bye Olivia, Bye Beck." Tori says going out too. "Later." Beck says and walks to his truck with Olivia, while Tori starts her walk towards Trina's car, the other way.

Brother Dearest and Texting Tori 

At the Oliver household, in the actual house.

Beck opens Olivia's door and walks inside. "Don't you knock?" Olivia asks, looking up from a magazine on her bed. "Usually yes." Beck says "Well you didn't so, bai bye! Olivia says shooing him from her room. Beck leaves, closes the door, and knocks again.

"Ms. Oliver, may I enter your humble abroad? Beck asks through the door. Olivia opens the door for him and sits back down on her bed. "And why do I get the pleasure of seeing you today, brother dearest?" Olivia asks Beck. "Very funny, so you met Tori…." Beck says. "No, she met me, where is this going?" Olivia asks.

"What were you two talking about?" Beck asks. "Stuff." Olivia replies. "What kind of stuff?" Beck asks again. "Girl stuff." Olivia tells him. "Olivia." Beck says. "Beck." Olivia mocks him. "Seriously." Beck tells her. Olivia crosses her arms. "What, maybe I asked her for a tampon, and was trying to spare you from knowing that." Olivia argues. "Yeah, because you so would go up to a random stranger and ask that." Beck says, not believing her for a second. "Beck, why do you want to know?" Olivia asks.

"Cause I, Because I just want to know." "Maybe I want to know what my little sister and best friend are talking about." Beck says, stumbling with the first few words. "Best friend yeah, listen Beck, what we were talking about is none, I repeat, none of your bee's wax at the time being. When it's your time to know I will tell you, until then drop it." Olivia tells her brother. She grabs her phone and continues. "Now if you excuse me, I have someone to text." She adds. "Fine and mom wants you down for dinner in ten." Beck says while walking out of the room. I'll be down brother dearest." Olivia yells after him. Then starts to text Tori.

To: Tori

Hey Tori, it's Olivia.

To: Olivia

Hey.

To: Tori

So what did U want 2 talk about?

To: Olivia

Oh yeah, U said UR family talks about me?

To: Tori

Yep, they do.

To: Olivia

May I ask Y?

To: Tori

To annoy Beck.

To: Olivia

I annoy Beck?

To: Tori

Oh no, we annoy Beck .Everytime UR name comes up he blushes and smiles to himself.

To: Olivia

Really?

To: Tori

Yep, Becky-poo has a little crushy-wushy on U. Don't tell him I told U tho.

To: Olivia

Beck. Has a. Crush. On me?

To: Tori

OMG You like him too!

To: Olivia

No! No, I don't.

To: Tori

You soooo do! But, don't worry I won't tell him.

To: Olivia

I don't have a crush on Beck!

To: Tori

I have to go eat; Beck's throwing a hissy- fit. BTW (By the way) UR txt didn't sound convincing. ;)

The Slap Front Page 

Tori Vega: I don't! You know who you are. Mood: Embarrassed. Olivia Oliver likes this.

Comments: Olivia Oliver: ;)

Cat Valentine: Hehe, I saw a Cat. Mood: Feline Fine ( ;) ) Cat Valentine likes this.

Comments: Cat Valentine: Omg so many Cat's hehehe! : )

Tori Vega: Oh Cat…..

Cat Valentine: Hehe another Cat!

Beck Oliver: I was just told my hair looks extra fluffy today. Mood: Proud

Comments: Olivia Oliver: You spend more time on your hair then I do on mine! Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, and Rex Powers like this.

Jade West: Sinjin Van Cleef if you don't stop sitting on my scissors, I will find you! Mood: Angry

Comments: Sinjin Van Cleef: I always knew you couldn't resist me Jade.

Jade West: Eww, Maybe I will just hide from you instead….

Sinjin Van Cleef: Nooo!

Rex Powers: Off to a Northridge Party tonight! Mood: Party-e Rex Powers, Sinjin Van Cleef, Kenan Thompson, and Northridge like this.

Robbie Shapiro: Alone on a Friday, again. Mood: loney Rex Powers likes this.

Comments: Rex Powers: Ha!

Trina Vega: Off to the spa for a makeover, not that I could get any prettier though. Mood: Amazing.

Tori Vega: Candy Poker/ Sleepover my place. Who's in? Mood: Fun. Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, and Olivia Oliver like this.

Comments: Jade West: I'll come, but I won't like your stupid status.

Cat Valentine: Yay! I'll bring candy!

Andre Harris: No Rex or Trina, Yes!

Robbie Shapiro: Hey!

Trina Vega: Your loss anyways.

Andre Harris: On my way to Tori's, once my Grandmother stops screaming at the mirror. Mood: Deaf. Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Olivia Oliver, and Robbie Shapiro like this.

Jade West: Robbie Shapiro! Cat doesn't want to play pirates with you! Mood: Annoyed.

Comments: Robbie Shapiro: But, she asked!

Jade West: To everybody, BUT you!

Kiss and Tell 

At the Vega's household, everyone is playing poker.

"Canasta!" Robbie yells laying his cards down on the table. "We are playing poker!" Everyone yells back at him. "Oh, then I lost terribly." Robbie admits picking his cards back up. "Let's take a break." Tori says, trying to save Robbie from his embarrassment. "Ok." Everyone else agrees and lays their cards down on the table. "Tori." Olivia says. "Yeah." Tori replies. "Can I talk to you?" Olivia asks. "I don't know…." Tori says scared. "Outside." Olivia says, standing up. "Not again!" Tori yells. "Come on, let's see if you can act better then you can text." Olivia tells her, pulling Tori out of the chair and into her front yard. "That was strange." Andre says out loud to the rest of the group. "Very." Robbie agrees. "Why does anyone care?" Jade asks with a bitter tone. "It's my sister." Beck replies back to her snooty remark.

Outside with Tori and Olivia.

"I don't like him." Tori starts before Olivia even asks. "No, you like like him." Olivia replies. "Really, like like." Tori says. "Just admit it!" Olivia yells. "Why were you named Olivia?" Tori asks. "Cause, my mom always wanted a son named Oliver, but Oliver Oliver sounds stupid, so for their second child, Olivia is close to Oliver." Olivia explains. "Oh ok." Tori says and starts to walk back inside. "Wait, Beck told you how to change conversations with me!" Olivia exclaims realizing what happened. "Maybe…" Tori answers. "Say it out loud!" Olivia screams at Tori. "No!" Tori screams back. "Just-." Olivia starts then stops when the door opens.

"Everything ok?" Beck asks coming outside. "Yes." Tori replies starting to walk back inside. "I'll get you to say it." Olivia says walking inside also. Tori sticks her tongue out at her and goes inside completely, followed by Beck and Olivia. "What was all that about?" Beck whispers to Tori. "Nothing." She whispers back. "Let's play a game." Olivia suggests. "Yay, ok!" Cat yells.

"Ok, let's play spin the bottle." Olivia says. "No, let's not." Tori tells her. "Fine, truth or dare." Olivia say back with a smirk. "Find let's play spin the bottle." Tori says then mumbles something. Everyone goes to sit in a circle. Tori tries to sit by Beck so it's a less chance to get him then, but Olivia speaks up again. "Nuh uh, guys and girls on opposite sides." Tori mumbles again. "What was that Tori?" Olivia asks sitting in the circle. "I'll get you." Tori tells her. "All you have to do is tell me and it's over." Olivia tells her.

"Let's just play the stupid game." Tori tells her. "Whatever you say….. Who want's to go first, Tori?" Olivia says. "No, Cat does." Tori says. "Yay, me!" Cat says and spins the bottle. It lands in the middle of Andre and Robbie so she kisses them both. Robbie blushes. Jade spins next and it land on Robbie. "Robbie really." She says to the bottle. "Hey!" Robbie says offended. "Hehe, everyone is getting Robbie." Cat says to everyone. Olivia spins next. She gets Jade. "I have to kiss Jade," She says. "Yep!" Tori says smiling. Olivia kisses Jade on the cheek. "You even feel cold hearted." She tells her. "Thanks." Jade replies smiling.

Tori spins and it lands on Andre. _I thought for sure it was going to land on Beck, because I'm unlucky/lucky like that. So what if I have a crush on Beck, Olivia doesn't need to know that. Wait! It's still moving slowly! It landed on Beck! WHY KARMA WHY! _ Olivia is smirking, of course. Tori kisses Beck, she pulls away after like three seconds so it's not suspicious. "Ok, so since all us girls went the rules change. _Beck's still blushing hehehe._ You must kiss for at least ten seconds, on the lips, I unless it's the same gender or in my case Beck. The kisses are long so, you can go outside." Olivia tells everyone.

Robbie starts, he gets Cat and they go outside and don't come back for 20 seconds. Next Andre gets Jade; they don't come back for 13 seconds. Lastly, Beck spins. It lands on Tori. "_I saw how hard it was for Tori to pull away after 3 seconds, this is going to be good." _Olivia thinks. Beck and Tori go outside. "So we meet again." Beck says while nervously running his hand through his hair. "Yep, this is kind of weird." Tori says. "Yeah, getting each other both times." Beck agrees. Beck's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello?" He says. "Ok, I will hold on, gosh." He puts it on speaker and the person talks.

"Just kiss already! We are tired of watching you talk!" It was Olivia. She yells at them. Beck hangs up the phone and Tori starts closing the outside curtains. Beck leans in and kisses her, pulling the rest shut. After ten seconds go by they pull away and stare into each others eyes. Tori looks away and they go back inside. "What are you two doing back in here?" Olivia asks. "The ten seconds were up." Beck tells her. "Nope, it was only 8." Olivia informs them. "If it was only 8, which it wasn't, it's only two seconds." Tori argues. "But Tori, the rules say 10 seconds." Cat says. "Yeah, Cat's right Tori now go back outside. Oh and Beck come here first." "Give us something to wait for." Olivia says with a wink and Beck and Tori go back outside.

"Now, I'm starting to think this is rigged." Tori says. "Yeah, definitely." "Ready to kiss again?" Beck asks. "Yep." Tori replies. They both lean in and kiss. Once it's been ten seconds they pull away again. Tori starts to walk back inside when Beck works up some courage. "Want to give them something to wait for?" He asks. Tori doesn't even have time to answer before he is kissing her again. Once they finally go back inside, it's been two minutes. "How did you guys not breathe for that long?" Olivia asks when they walk back in. Tori and Beck just sit down and blush. They all continue to play different games. Later when everyone was asleep, except Tori and Beck they started to talk.

"Hey we need to talk." Tori whispers to Beck. "I agree, outside?" Beck whispers back. Tori nods and they quietly go outside. "Sooo." Tori says. "Sooo." Beck says back. "Interesting stuff earlier." Tori says. "So what's between you and Olivia?" Beck asks. "We are falling right into her trap." Tori says. "What?" Beck asks back. "It's like she has magic powers or something." Tori tells Beck. "My little sister has magic powers?" Beck says skeptically. Tori sighs before she talks again. "I hope I don't regret this." She says then kisses Beck. Beck kisses back, then after a few seconds pulls away. "Tori Vega will you be my girlfriend?" He asks. "Yes, but let's keep it quiet for a little while, I don't want to give Olivia the satisfaction." Tori replies. "Deal." They kiss again, but pull away because of a flash. "Oh, this is soo going online." Olivia says.

"Olivia!" Beck and Tori both yell at the youngest Oliver. "You'll thank me when you're married, and you look at the photo of your first couple kiss." Olivia says still admiring the photo. "Did she just say married?" Tori asks. "Yeah, but who cares." Beck says before leaning in for another kiss. Just when their lips are about to touch Tori wakes up.

A Dream 

**Tori's POV**

What it was just a dream? So what actually happened? I have to text Olivia.

To: Olivia

Hey, what was the last thing you said to me yesterday?

To: Tori

Umm, your text didn't sound convincing, Y?

To: Olivia

I had a dream and it was so real. Di I post anything on The Slap?

To: Tori

Nope, what was your dream about?

To: Olivia

I can't tell on here, and I don't want to talk about it yet.

To: Tori

U ok?

To: Olivia

Yeah, it just made me realize something.

To: Tori

Ok.

To: Olivia

Thanks for answering all my weird questions.

To: Tori

Np (No problem), and text me when you want to talk about it.

I have to get that dream out of my head. I shouldn't like my best friend like that. That was extremely real though. Tori gets a text message and opens it.

To: Tori

From: Beck

Hey Tor, I know UR up because of my sister. Want to hang out 2 day?

_Shoot. _To: Beck

Sure, when and where?

To: Tori

My house, whenever.

To: Beck

K, just give me ten minutes, wait UR house or rv?

To: Tori

K, and house Olivia wants to hang out too.

To: Beck

Kk.

Tori gets ready and goes over to Beck's. She knocks on the door and Mrs. Oliver answers. "Hello Dear." Mrs. Oliver says. "Hi Mrs. Oliver, Beck and Olivia invited me over." Tori tells her. "Ok, they are right through that door there, in the living room. I'm going out and Mr. Oliver isn't here so, if you need anything just ask them." Mrs. Oliver says while putting on her coat. "Ok, thank you." Tori says walking into the house, and into the living room. She sees Beck in a sleeping mask chasing Olivia around. Olivia sees her and puts a finger up telling Tori to stay quiet. Tori quietly stands there, watching everything. "Marco." Beck says. "Polo." Olivia replies back. "Marco." Beck repeats. "Polo." Olivia says doing the same thing with Polo. Then Olivia signs for Tori to say polo. "Marco." Says Beck a third time. "Polo." Tori says still standing in the same spot. Beck turns around, grabs Tori, and takes off the mask. "Tori." Beck says. "Beck." Tori says while he lets go of her.

"So what are you guys doing?" Tori asks. "We are playing Marco Polo." Olivia tells her. "Isn't that played in water?" Tori says confused. "Yeah, but this is more fun." Beck tells her. "Really." Tori says. "Really." Beck says back. "Oh, stop flirting, you two." Olivia tells them. "We weren't flirting." Both Beck and Tori say. "Whatever you say, come on Tori I want to show you my room." Olivia says and they both go upstairs to her room. "Nice room." Tori says. "Thanks, but what was your dream?" Olivia asks. Tori tells her until after the part where Jade and Robbie kiss, because Olivia stops her. Wait, Wait, who kisses who next?" You kiss Jade on the cheek." Tori tells her. "Di I say something like, you even feel cold-hearted and she said thanks?" Olivia asks. "Creepily, yes." Tori says. "Then tell no more, I had the same dream last night" Olivia tells her. "Weird." Tori replies. "Very, wait, wait, wait!" Olivia says. "What?" Tori asks. "Follow me." Olivia says as she runs down the stairs, Tori following behind her slower.

"Beck, Beck!" Olivia yells going down the stairs. "What?" Beck asks. "Did you have a dream last night?" Olivia asks, tired now. "Yeah ,why?" Beck asks her. "What was it about?" Olivia asks him. Beck looks at Tori, who just got down the stairs, and blushes. "Ok, that's all I needed to know, I'm going to go with Tori for a few minutes, I'll see you later." Olivia says as she drags Tori outside. "Bye." Tori says to Beck before getting completely out the door.

Outside with Olivia and Tori

"Do you think it's possible?" Tori asks once they are outside. "I don't know, maybe it's a sign!" Olivia says. "A sign for what?" Tori asks. "You and Beck! Maybe you are like soul mates or something!" Olivia says happily. "It's just an extremely weird thing, which happened to happen to you and me. We don't even know if he had the same one." Tori argues. "He looked at you and blushed!" "I'd rather have you as a sister instead of Jade, imagine Tori, Jade as a sister, I would go crazy!" Olivia shouts randomly at Tori. "Hey, I have to go now, and it still doesn't prove anything." Tori says while walking away. "Ok bye, and I'll get that proof for you, then we can start your wedding invites!" Olivia shouts. "Bye and shut up!" Tori shouts back, while walking away.

The Intervention and the Status 

Olivia goes back inside and she and Beck hang out for the rest off the day. She can't ask him about the dream though, because their parents came home. At night Beck announces he is going back to his rv. "I'll come too." Olivia says and starts to get up. "No you won't it's time for bed for you." Mrs. Oliver says. "But, I'm only a year younger then Beck, and he doesn't have a bed time." Olivia complains. "I don't care; you live under my roof, my rules." Mrs. Oliver says. "I agree with your mother." Mr. Oliver finally speaks up. "Can I go live with Beck then?" Olivia asks. "No!" Beck immediately says. "Fine." Olivia says.

Once their parents go to sleep, Olivia sneaks out. "Beck, open up Beck." She says while knocking on his rv door. "Beck's not here." Beck replies groggy, from just getting woken up. "Open this door!" Olivia orders. "Let me see, no!" Beck replies. "Do it Beckett I don't know your middle name Oliver!" Olivia shouts. "Or what Olivia I know your middle name Oliver! Beck shouts back.

"I'll tell Tori some of the things you mumble about her in your sleep!" Olivia Threatens. "I don't mumble in my sleep!" He argues. "How would you know?" Olivia tells him. Beck gets up and opens the door. "What!" "Wow, you were sleeping and your hair is still amazing." Olivia compliments him, while walking inside the rv. "I know, now what do you want at 3 in the morning?" Beck asks. "Gosh Mr. cranky pants, I need to know what you dreamt of last night." Olivia tells him. "I won a contest for Best Acting then you woke me up." He tells her. "Not tonight, the other night." Olivia informs him.

"Oh." He says and blushes again. "Well." Olivia says getting impatient. Beck sits down on his bed and runs his hand through his hair. "The gang and you got together and we did things." Beck said. "Like." Olivia says. "We were talking on The Slap then we all went to Tori's." Beck says. Olivia can see that, that is all she is going to get out of him, but she was right. "And we played Spin the Bottle." Olivia finishes, "Umm, how?" Beck asks, but Olivia ignores him.

Cat got in the middle of Andre and Robbie so she kissed them both, Jade also got Robbie; I got Jade, kissed her on the cheek and called her cold hearted, then Tori-." Olivia says but Beck cuts her off. "I know! I think I know the rest perfectly, now you creepy little mind reader explain." Beck demands. "I had the same dream and found out that Tori did too.' Olivia tells him.

"How?" Beck asks. "We have no idea." Olivia tells him. "Wait what was the plan Tori was talking about, that we were falling right into?" Beck mentions. Olivia sighs heavily and stands right in front of Beck. Kiss the girl! The next time you see her, just kiss her! Don't say anything, don't slowly lean in awaiting her permission, just kiss her!" Olivia shouts. "Well then." Beck says. Olivia sits down on the bed next to her brother. "Listen to me Beck, ok." She starts. "Ok." Beck tells her. "Tell me how you feel about her." Olivia tells him. "She's amazing, she's a great singer, beautiful, kind, caring, and has a bubbly personality. I have never felt this way before. She makes me nervous, makes me smile, and takes my breath away. She, she's awesome." Beck finishes.

"Tell her that." Olivia says smiling. "I don't want to ruin our friendship." He tells her. "You won't, trust me. Tell her before it is too late to." Olivia says. "Ok, I will, thanks Liv, really thank you." Beck tells her. "Your welcome." Olivia replies and they hug. Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver come in. "Olivia Oliver! You had us worried sick, when we saw you weren't in your room!" Mrs. Oliver yells. "Mom, Dad, please don't yell at her, she helped me with something I wouldn't have been able to do without her." Beck tells their parents.

"Ok, but she still has to go to bed." Mr. Oliver says. "But Beck and I aren't done talking." Olivia tells them. "I'll let her sleep on the floor tonight." Beck adds. "Ok, goodnight you guys." Mr. and Mrs. Oliver say. "Goodnight." Beck and Olivia say. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver leave. "Thanks." Olivia says. "It was nothing." Beck replies. "Come with me." Olivia tells him and starts walking out of the rv. Beck follows and they start walking down the road. "Where are we going?" Beck asks. "I need to return the favor and remember next time you see Tori kiss her." Says Olivia. "Ok…" Beck says. They walk until they are in front of Tori's house. Beck doesn't know that though, because it's so dark.

Olivia texts Tori.

To: Tori

Get up and get your butt outside!

To: Olivia

Ughh, why!

To: Tori

} : ( (Angry Face if it doesn't upload right.)

To: Olivia

Fine, coming.

"Come on Beck." Olivia says and they walk on the front porch. Tori opens the door. "Beck?" Tori asks. Beck does exactly what he was told and kisses her. Tori quickly relaxes and kisses back. Then a flash goes off. "Olivia, again!" Beck and Tori whisper yell so nobody wakes up. "It looked like something I would do." Olivia says smiling. "Oh yeah, proof enough for you Tori?" Olivia asks with a smirk. "You, you know, just shut up." Tori says and Beck laughs. "you are so much like your brother it's scary." She adds. "Yeah, but at least I can finish my hair in under an hour." Olivia says.

Tori and Olivia both start cracking up. "Oh you like my hair." Beck says. "I do, but it's still hilarious." Tori tells him. Beck starts to pout. "Oh, don't be such a baby." Tori says jokingly. Tori kisses him and Beck stops pouting. She pulls away after a couple seconds though.

I would like to get some sleep though, somebody woke me up." Tori says. "I know how you feel." Beck says. "Oh, you can't say you aren't grateful, but I have to get home anyways, I have some invites to make." Olivia says and starts walking away. "What-." Beck starts. "Don't even ask." Tori tells him. "Come on lover boy!" Olivia shouts. Beck starts walking away. "Bye Olivia!" Tori yells to her. "What I don't get a bye." Beck says. "Bye lover boy or boyfriend if you like that better. "Bye girlfriend." Beck says back. "Oh, and Olivia if it happens, I'll use those invites." Tori tells her. "Oh, it will, don't worry I have ways." Olivia tells her. "I'm so confused." Beck says. " Good." Tori says and runs over to them and kisses Beck. "Bye Beck and thanks Olivia." "Call me Liv, sis." Olivia tells her. "Ok, bye Liv." Tori says then goes back inside. "Sis?" Beck asks. "I'm just saying the obvious. She's practically my sister already." Olivia tells him.

They didn't talk the whole way home. Once they were back in Beck's rv Beck spoke up. "She is pretty awesome, isn't she?" Beck says, more than asks. "Yes, and don't let her go." Olivia tells him. "You're starting to sound like mom." Beck tells her. "Who cares, this is the first Tori intervention that has worked." Olivia states. "True." Beck agrees. "Yeah, under all that hair you must have a thick skull." Olivia says.

Just then Beck gets a text. It was The Slap, telling him Tori changed her relationship status from single to in a relationship. Olivia smirks. "Fine, I'll let that go this time." Beck tells her. "Thanks, Liv." Beck adds. "Just call me the Cupid Teller." Olivia says then closes her eyes to go to sleep.

The end! Hope you like it! Oh, if you haven't seen Victoria and Max's Maroon 5 melody, check it out it's really good. –Furryfriends143


End file.
